1. Field
The present invention relates to display technologies, and more particularly to an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Discussion of Related Technologies
In general, an organic light-emitting display device comprises a first substrate, and a second substrate opposing the first substrate and a sealing structure. The sealing structure combines the first and second substrates, which in combination form an enclosed space. The sealing structure often is made of a material such as epoxy. The organic light-emitting display device further includes an array of organic light-emitting diodes within the enclosed space.
However, since the organic light-emitting diodes include organic materials, it may be vulnerable to moisture. Further, since one or more electrically conductive lines formed in the array are made of metallic materials, the lines may be easily oxidized by oxygen contained in the air, which can deteriorate their electrical characteristics and light-emitting characteristics of the display device. To prevent this, moisture absorbent can be mounted within the enclosed space as an approach.
However, mounting the moisture absorbent in the display device is not without problems. As an alternative or in addition, more hermetic sealing can be introduced using glass frit substituting a conventional sealant. U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,776 discloses glass frit to encapsulate an organic light-emitting device.